nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes episode: At the Beach
Disney Heroes Episode: At the Beach Rated: TV-Y7 FV About the Episode In the Season 2 Finale, our Heroes spend the Weekend at Miami and cool off by Swimming. But Spider-Man knew that the danger is the Great White Shark and our Heroes must travel into Bermuda Triangle to find out who is behind this. The Episode Act 1 We find our Heroes getting ready to head for Miami this weekend and Elastigirl found her bathing suit, Videl is coming also since she'll be the Lifeguard plus the Police Chief tells Peter Parker to keep an eye on the underwater cameras in Miami Beach because if something goes wrong, they'll have their butts in a beehive. Peter knows that something might happen by Venom and he plans to head to Miami by sneaking into an airplane in his Spider-Man costume where the Moms and Daughters are heading for Florida. But at the Space Palace, Venom announce that he's going to send a mechanic Great White Shark towards the shores of Miami and scare off the thousands of fans, Shredder asked he needs extra help but he refuses since he hired a new hand, Boy Beaver. At Miami, the Moms and Daughters are greeted by Clover, Sam and Alex with their moms Stella, Carmen & Gabriella since they're staying for the weekend and Cat Lioness bought 'Red Lobster' for Dinner. So without a mission occurring, they head to the Beach for an afternoon relaxation. Elastigirl sunbaths in her swimsuit with Clover, Android 18 and Violet while Kim, Ann and Joss went swimming with Videl plus Stella, Carmen & Sam use the diving board but a couple hundred yards from there, Venom puts the mechanic Great White Shark in the water and operates it. Act 2 While Kim Possible and her mom Ann is swimming as Videl teaches Joss how to go underwater, the others were having Hot Dogs for Lunch when Spider-Man shows up telling them that a mechanic Great White Shark could be lurking in the waters, but the Police Chief tells him they got a Hog Dog to eat. Cat goes Water Jet riding and did a 720 Helicopter trick as she dives in the water where she meets her dolphin friend while the other Girls go in the water Just as Lilo and Clover swim to Kim & the others to see how they're doing, the Shark appeared out of nowhere and Ann tells everybody to get out of the water. During the panic, the Shark takes out small boats and a mini-plane plus Cat got a scar on her arm but Videl rescues her. After our Heroes got out of the water and before Ann can plan to stop the Shark from attacking again, Boss Beaver reminds them that they're on 'Boss Beaver Beach Resort' and if they discover the Shark, they must hunt for it. The Pirate tells them that the same mechanic shark has sunk his ship 1 year ago in Bermuda Triangle and our Heroes must go there to find out who did this, he brings in Revy, a 25 year-old Shark Hunter from 'Dog, the Bounty Hunter' plus Boss Beaver comes along with his son Boy Beaver. Videl can also join on 1 condition, she must record on Video Camera. Act 3 When they got there, they plan to lure the Shark by using the Cheddar Biscuits while Elastigirl and Violet brings it into the cage and Revy tells Sonic to chum. While they wait for 15 minutes, so Ann, Kim, Clover, Stella and Revy did a song 'Show me the way to go Home' Then as the Mechanic Great White Shark appears by eating the bait, the plan was working until Elastigirl and Violet got pulled into a small underwater Imperial Base and found out that Venom was behind all this, plus he hired Boy Beaver to handle the job. They leave those 2 to drown in the flooding base while they head to the surface by the 'Beaver Robot'. At the same time, the Mechanic Shark attacks the cage with Tails in it, but he escapes and hides in the Coral Reef. Our Heroes avoid the mechanic Shark as it leaps to the stern, Spider-Man senses that Elastigirl and Violet is in danger then a Bottlenose Dolphin named 'Marina' that Cat was with throughout the episode has arrive with Dash Parr, Videl and Cat, they both rescue those 2 and Goku got them out. Kim & Ann face against Boy Beaver while Venom escapes by teleport, and the others use the Hybrid Megazord to combat the 'Beaver Robot'. Things get awkward but then Boss Beaver tells his son 'Well, saw my logs. It's true. YOU ARE A BAD BEAVER!' it caused the Robot to lose its power then after Ann uses the Spirit Bomb to damage the controls and as they escape, Spider-Man shoots webbing to cover the shark's mouth and Revy fires the Rocket Launcher to blow up the Mechanic Shark and our Heroes destroy the 'Beaver Robot caused Ann & Kim diving towards the water. Boss Beaver tells his son that if they break any bone, he'll have to give them a monetary settlement, but Ann pulls the parachute and they both land in the water without injuries. Elastigirl learns something today that Great White Sharks can be treated and also protected, the episode ends with the Moms and Daughters playing Water Polo as Videl got lifted upwards by the Dolphin and Revy laughed. Quotes Boss Beaver: (He catches Boy Beaver preparing to finish off the Hybrid Megazord) 'Well, saw my logs. It's true...YOU ARE A BAD BEAVER!' Joss Possible: (They see the mechanic Great White Shark heading towards them) 'Is the Heroes about to become shark food for a 'Jaws' Movie remake?' Narrator: 'That's what I'm going to say. Plus with Elastigirl and Violet got into a trap by entering Venom's small hideout, can the Team save them from becoming Shark Food? Have you also seen this episode before? We'll return after this commercial Break of 'Disney Heroes' (After the 2nd Commercial Break) Narrator: 'Mechanic Great White Shark hungry, Elastigirl and Violet captured by Venom, plus Nani, Revy & Lilo nearly became Lunch. With time running out, the Heroes did a smart plan' (At the JFK Airport) Videl: 'Since we're spending the weekend in Miami Beach, I have Ann & her daughter Kim to protect us' Goku: 'If there's danger, I'll glide there and handle it' Ann Possible: 'At least we're a team' Peter Parker: 'Kim...let me give you an advice. If something goes wrong, don't do anything unless you contact ether myself or the Turtles. (He talks to Violet) I'll make sure everything in HQ is in shape, you'll be back at the end of the Weekend' (Announcer): 'Final call for Flight 747 on route for Miami' Kim Possible: 'It's time to get on board' Peter Parker: 'Ann, may the power protect your heart' Boss Beaver: (He and Boy Beaver sees the mechanic Great White Shark blew up as Elastigirl, Cat Lioness and Stella flew upwards) 'Now did you see what you done? If they break every single bone in their bodies, they'll have to force a settlement!' Kim Possible: 'Let's use the Water slide that leads to the swim area' Stella: 'Wait 1 moment, it's age before beauty' (She and Kim sit on the slide near the water) Clover: 'Hurry up, slowpoke' (She & Kim sits near Stella) Joss Possible: 'I hate to say this in trouble situations, but your son is the one who released the Mechanic Shark that caused us trouble' Boss Beaver: 'Are you trying to tell me that my son is a BAD BEAVER!?' Clover: 'Correct, so you must make him pay for all the damage' (The Moms and Daughters arrive to the 5-Star Hotel Spa) Joss Possible: 'This is...awesome!' Chi-Chi: 'Now we can relax for the weekend and do anything' Videl: 'You just wait until we get into the water, there's different kinds of fish in the ocean' (She puts on her Lifeguard Swimsuit) Violet: 'You're not gonna believe this, someone has arrived here with us' (They saw Clover, Sam and Alex arrive with their moms Stella, Carmen and Gabriella) Clover: 'Hello everyone' Nani: 'Aloha ey, no way' (She came to the 3 Teenager Girls) Carmen: 'I'm glad you came, it's been a while' Police Chief: 'We got a problem, it says 'Bermuda Triangle, Mechanic Shark spotted'. Joss, we need you' Joss Possible: 'I'll never forget my Aunt's last words, 'Thanks a lot you big chicken' (Then she had a quick flashback) (June Possible): 'Thanks a lot, you big chicken!' Revy: 'I been on a show called 'Dog, the bounty Hunter' for a year, now I'm looking for that Great White Shark in the Bermuda Triangle with gold coins inside her belly. I need a crew and some backup' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy and I can help, we always wanted to go into the Bermuda Triangle' Goku: 'Maybe I can be the lookout' Elastigirl: 'And with my Shark Cage, we're all set' Stella: 'I won't let you help my daughter catch that Great White in the Bermuda Triangle' Revy: 'But we won't catch the shark without your daughter's help, my Boat and me on the Reality show is all I got. So you can let Clover and her friends Alex & Sam work at their after-school job at my Fishing Dock in Coney Island on Mondays and Thursdays, but we have to work as a Team in this crazy-comedy world' Videl: 'I'll go on 1 condition...I can record everything on my Video Camera' Violet: 'What happen to your last crew?' Revy: 'You better ask the Shark about it...she ate them' (At the docks, the large boat called 'Orca 3000' is ready to depart) Revy: 'We're ready to cast off, all aboard' Ann Possible: 'Well, Joss...I better get going, this is good bye' Joss Possible: 'Ok...Good bye, Chief' (She hugs the Police Chief) Ann Possible: 'What?' Revy: 'I already have a Brain-surgeon with Kim, plus a Saiyan, a Talking Hedgehog who speaks comedian, 4 Moms & Daughters, not to mention a Female Lifeguard and now I won't lose my chance with a young 11 year-old child' Joss Possible: 'Child?' (She toss a harpoon and scores a direct hit missing Clover's hair) Revy: (Laughs) 'Nice aim, but you missed Clover' Spider-Man: 'I'm warning you, if we don't take out the Mechanic Shark then Miami Beach will have a Tourist meltdown' Police Chief: 'Meltdown, shut-down. Which part of 'We got a Hot Dog to eat' don't you understand?' (Then they see the Mechanic Great White Shark appearing 500 yards from their spot) Stella: 'Uh-oh' Police Chief: 'What the?' Ann Possible: 'I see something' Violet: 'There goes Lunch' Spider-Man: 'Uh-oh, the mechanic Shark has arrive while I was explaining the situation' Ann Possible: 'And it's heading for our Girls' Police Chief: 'Blast it, Peter Parker. Why didn't you warn us? Now let's move out' Ann Possible: 'What's the plan?' Kim Possible: 'My plan is this. You pet the Shark, Videl will tag the locator on her and we'll...Swim for it!' (She & Joss swims fast) Videl: (She swims very fast) 'Thanks a lot for the plan' (Bonus Scene) Tim Gasby: 'This Fan don't-go-anywhere Winner will be selected right after this episode, brought to you by 'Subway' live right, eat right' (After the mini-plane gets attacked by the mechanic shark and as it sinks to the ground 100ft bellow, Stella, Nani, Mary Jane and Spider-Man see the water rise to their chest) Spider-Man: 'We're not out of the game yet (He shoots webbing to try and raise the plane towards the surface but only up to 75 ft.) great, now we're about to become 20,000 leagues under the sea. Nani and Stella, it's been nice knowing you both...and Mary Jane, how about a good-bye kiss?' Mary Jane: 'Peter, since you know that we're about to be fish-food...I can manage' (They both lean in) Nani: 'I learn something from High School, once the water floods the plane that equals the pressure...' Mary Jane: 'We can open the doors and swim to safety' Spider-Man: 'Thanks for the Physics Lesson 101, you could have waited another 10.3 seconds' (Bonus Scene) Tim Gasby: 'Cat Lioness avoids the shark bite, and she's gonna have to hurry to avoid getting bitten' Jimmy Shorts: 'Swim, Cat. Swim for your life' (Ann sees Cat swimming from the Mechanic Shark) Kim Possible: 'That shark is about to chomp on Cat and turn Sushi into Suchi!' Ann Possible: 'Not if I scare the shark away from us, Power Blitz!' (She throws an energy attack to scare the mechanic shark) Police Chief: 'Keep an eye on the Underwater Monitors. If something goes wrong, we'll all have our butts in a beehive' Boss Beaver: 'I'll tell ya where you are, Boss Beaver's Log Beach. The reason this is called 'Boss Beaver's Log Beach' is that I am Boss Beaver and this is my Log Beach!' Kim Possible: 'So why are you here on my Weekend off?' Boss Beaver: 'That Shark attacked my beach and since it's your fault, you found the shark so you HUNT FOR IT!' Revy: 'I'm not talking about being a superhero or helping others, I'm talking about working for a living such as Sharking' Cat Lioness: 'I'm not talking about tagging a Sand Tiger or getting a blood sample from a Lemon and also a Hammerhead, I'm talking about taking out a Mechanic Great White' Videl: 'If I were you, I keep the snogging at minor' Revy: (She does her Dumbbell curls with a 15 Pound Dumbbell) 'Kim, start chumming while those 2 are in the underwater cage' Kim Possible: 'Let Joss take a turn' Revy: 'Joss is on the lookout' Kim Possible: 'Maybe we should forget that Shark attack problem with a box of Doughnuts' (She shows Spider-Man a small box of Doughnuts) Kim Possible: (Sings) 'Show me the way to go Home...I'm tired and I wanna go to bed...' Revy & Clover: (Sings) 'I had a little drink about an hour ago, and it gone right through my head...' Ann Possible & Stella: (Sings) 'Whenever I may roam...by land, or sea, or foam...You will always here me singing this song, show me the way to go home' '' (The Mechanic Great White Shark swims stealthy towards the large Boat) Kim Possible & Clover: (Sings) '''Show me the way to go home...I'm tired and I want to go to bed...' Ann Possible, Stella and Revy: (Sings) 'I had a little drink about an hour ago, and it gone right through my head...' (But then the mechanic Great White Shark appears by eating the Cheddar Biscuits) (After the Mechanic Shark attacked the beach including the Pier) Bulma: 'What was that thing?' Ann Possible: 'I have no idea, but we haven't seen the last of it' Venom: 'I hired Boy Beaver to build the Mechanic Great White and collect a chest of Gold coins and mini diamonds so I can scare off the people and cause the Governor to lose money' Elastigirl: 'In other words?' Boy Beaver: 'It's simple, I control the shark to make Families swim away from the ocean then take out many boats and safe swim areas so the Tourist Season can be bankrupt and then I buy the property to build an Imperial Base' Violet: 'So you use it to nearly attack us and took out Piers near the people swimming!?' Venom: 'Once I take control of Miami Beach, no one will swim there again. Now if you excuse me, I have a portal to catch...and you both get to enjoy some last moments together as I flood the chamber!' (He press a big red button and escapes by the Portal) Boy Beaver: (He launches the Beaver Robot) 'So long, creeps' Elastigirl: 'I hope the others can get us out before we're sunk' Violet: 'Or we can hold our breath for a short time' (She holds her breath) Clover: 'That Shark is heading for us, head to the bow!' (She and Stella runs for the bow on the boat) (The Mechanic Shark leaps up and attacks the stern trying to sink it but then it swims away) Stella: 'I don't think we'll survive long enough' (They see the Mechanic Great White Shark approaching) Gabriella: 'That's a 25 footer' Revy: 'And she weights nearly 3 Tons' Kim Possible: 'I don't think Violet and her mother can succeed, I gotta go help them' Revy: 'Your daughter is on my nerves. (She walks to Kim) Listen carefully, you're gonna stay put until the Mechanic Shark eats the bait. If you try to save those 2 or if you blow up that machine, I'll give you a Knuckle Sandwich' (Revy sees the Mechanic Great White Shark attacking her Anti-Shark Cage) Revy: 'Oh-no, I was afraid of this!' (She bails out) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Sorry I'm late, I had to rescue kids from the sinking boat. Now I can take out that mechanic shark' Elastigirl: 'Wait a minute, it's too risky with my daughter and son. Plus that shark is not evil, she's only hungry' Violet: (The Mechanic Shark eats the bait and the rope next to Violet's hand is pulled) 'Aah!' Joss Possible: 'Clear the boat deck, I'm going in!' (She dives in the water) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Sorry, fishy. But this buffet is closed. (He fires the harpoon at the shark and Violet is released but he went water skiing) Wah!' Revy: (She watches as she gets worried) 'You moron!' (Clover has an idea and she starts splashing) Clover: 'We have to draw it away from Revy' Carmen: 'Great idea, we'll make a lot of noise' Stella: 'It's worth a shot, now let's do it to it' (She and the 2 moms start splashing water) Sam: 'Hey, sharky. Come and get us now!' Alex: 'This way, we have fresh meat!' (The Shark miss Revy's Rocket) Videl: 'Now's a good time to make a break from our spot' Violet: 'Just keep splashing!' (Then the Mechanic Shark leaps towards the Heroes with a few pointed spikes) Sonic: 'Ok...Jump!' (They got out of the way in time) (The Shark lands on the spikes and it shuts down) (First Lines of the Episode) (At HQ, our Moms and Daughters got called in for a meeting) Richard Parker: 'I got news, since there's no missions this weekend...you're going to Miami Beach for a 3-day & 3-night stay' Moms and Daughters: (Cheers and squeals) Kim Possible: 'I can't wait to hit the waters and get a perfect tan' Goku: 'In a few hours, you'll be at the beach while Ann makes some Fish Chows' Ann Possible: 'They're called Fish Kabobs, Goku' Videl: 'Since I'm coming with you, I think I can be a Swimming Lifeguard so I can protect anyone who doesn't swim' Revy: 'Smile, you mechanic Fish!' (Then she open fire) (Our Heroes get to the bow as the Mechanic Great White pulls the stern of the large boat trying to sink it) Revy: 'The loser gets to fire the Rocket Launcher. Rock, Paper, Scissors. (But Carmen made a scissors move while Revy did the paper move) Aah! No fair!' Carmen: 'Fair is right as rain' (The Heroes saw the mechanic shark sink) Boss Beaver: 'I trust you guys are ok' Ann Possible: 'Looks like Boy Beaver got punished (Then she sees someone surfaced) Is that my sister?' June Possible: 'Yes, I'm Joss's long-lost mother and Kim's Aunt' (Bonus Scene) Tim Gasby: 'That should do it for today's episode and we'll see ya on Monday, I'm Tim Gasby and my partner Jimmy Shorts saying so long, everybody' Jimmy Shorts: 'Tim, I got a Dentist Appointment this Saturday at 10:30' (On the Miami Police Boat, the Police Chief and the U.S General is preparing to attack the Mechanic Great White Shark) U.S General: 'Prepare to bomb the Mechanic Shark in 10 minutes' Police Chief: 'You can't, General. The Disney Heroes are attacking it' U.S General: 'Sorry, Chief. But I got my Orders' Police Chief: (He tells the Audience something) 'Oh, well. I tried' (Last Lines of the Episode) (Our Heroes play Water Polo) Videl: 'Watch this, I'm about to record Kim & Ann doing a body flip. (Ann & Kim did a body flip as they dived into the water) Perfect... (But then a Dolphin lifted Videl upwards) Aaah! (She enter the water and surfaced) Great, that Dolphin ruined my perfect shot' Revy: (Laughs) 'That's gotta be the funniest thing I ever seen' Ann Possible: 'Well, Girls. I think if you can't stand the Ocean, get out of the Coral Reef' Heroes: (Laughing) Teaser for Season 3 (The Teaser for Season 3 begins with a small Island exploding) (Venom & Dr. Eggman awakens Shadow from its Cryo-Pod) Narrator: 'Venom & Dr. Eggman has stolen Research and awaken Shadow the Hedgehog on a small Island' (The ARK Space Station is activated) Narrator: 'Their plan is to collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds for the ARK's weapon, the Eclipse Cannon' (Shadow puts a Chaos Emerald into the Eclipse Cannon's Holder) (Rouge finds and collects the 3 Chaos Emeralds) (Sonic duels against Shadow) Narrator: 'When all keys of the Past are unlocked on the 'Bio-Lizard', then World Conquest will be at hand and the Earth's best hope is a Team of Allies' (The Ark's Eclipse Cannon fires and destroys 1/3 of the Earth's Moon) (Sonic & Shadow transform into their Super Form before battling the Final Hazard) Disney Heroes: The Life Form Saga Narrator: 'Disney Heroes: The Life Form Saga. Long live the Eggman Empire. Gallery Ann & Kim arriving to Miami Beach.jpg|Ann, Kim and the Moms & Daughters arrived to the 5 Star Spa in Miami Boss Beaver.jpg|Boss Beaver tells the Heroes that they're at Boss Beaver's Log Beach Elastigirl swimming.jpg|Elastigirl and Violet surfaced with help from Dash and Spider-man Miami Beach.png|Downtown Miami Revy asks Kim to start chumming.jpg|Revy asks the Girls that the Mechanic Great White Shark is hunting Revy fires the Rocket Launcher.gif|Revy shoots her Rifle to stop the Mechanic Shark Revy plans to help the Heroes on catching a Shark.jpg|Revy agrees to help the Heroes capture the Mechanic Shark Vlcsnap-2012-08-31-10h52m05s161.png|The Mechanic Great White Shark attacks the cage Vlcsnap-2012-08-31-10h58m36s246.png|The Mechanic Shark blows up Vlcsnap-2012-09-13-08h03m39s216.png|Cat Lioness surfaced and sees the Mechanic Great White Shark closing in towards the Heroes Vlcsnap-2012-09-13-08h05m25s8.png|Cat Lioness swims from the Mechanic Great White Shark as it closes in for her Vlcsnap-2012-09-24-16h00m55s66.png|Boss Beaver demands that if the Heroes find the Shark, they hunt for it Android 18 in her bathing suit.jpg|Android 18 in her swimsuit Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Friendship Category:Sharks